


Introduction

by Darksaphira



Series: Darksaphira's Story Chest [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/Darksaphira
Summary: What the hell is the reason for this series? What does it mean?





	Introduction

A place to keep all of those little scenes that keep nagging me all day long.

  
All of those ideas that I really need out of my system go here, and they can range to just about anything. They vary greatly in quality, detail, length and topic. No two Fics usually relate and every individual Fic gets a little description of what it's about and important tags if they apply will be listed. Also notes might be used to tell you how far an idea goes for me. If I wrote more than one part of a story I'll add new scenes as new chapters for a story. 

If a fandom is involved I will list it in the title, but it'll mostly be my own creations I'd think. Now this is not just for me to throw snippets of stories at you, but also to gauge interest at the possible stories coming from this. Which means, if you guys tell me you absolutely love what I did I might just turn out a full fic of this. Keep an eye up for updates on that, or ask for an link by PM and I'll do that. No guarantees though.

Oh, and if you take a liking to one of the premises I've used you are free to continue them on your own, but if you care I'd love a link. Preferably leave a link in the comments where readers can find them easily.   
If you don't want that send me a message instead.


End file.
